cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Lee
Angel Chanel Lee (born March 17th, 1996) is an American model, singer, songwriter, fashion journalist, actress, business women, reality star and retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in Total Knockouts Entertainment (TKE) and in the music world. She has held the KWW Knockouts Championship a record-breaking six times. She performed initially in theater, appearing in high school plays, and studied at CAP21 through NYU's Tisch School of the Arts before dropping out to pursue a wrestling career. Angel had a successful lifeguard career in high school, before being trained by her farther to be a pro wrestler. After Angel's debut she wrestled for numerous independent promotions. She also appeared in some Women Of Honor athlete matches. Angel signed a contract with KWW in August 2014. She debuted on KWW's Raw brand in a battle royal to win and be the first ever divas champion on October 5th 2014. Early Life Angelina Chanel Lee was born March 17, 1991, in Buffalo NYC's General, Medical Centre at 2.am. Her mother, retired FBI-Agent and current Professional Wrestler and Phillip Brooks, trained Angel all through her childhood till she was 13 years of age. So she could pursue her own training with her 'idols' such as Michelle McMcool and Lauren Williams. This actually gave Casey and Phillip a break. Angel has two younger (half) siblings, Rebecca & Melissa Lee. At the age of 12, her parents divorced after 8 years of marriage. Luckily there divorce wasn't ugly and Angel could still see her farther now and again. A few months go by and at this point Casey decided to move to the central part of New York with the kids and Angel. Leaving behind the memories in Buffalo, was a good and bad thing because they always came crawling back up on the family. Like all the questions about. Why the divorce? Where is Philip? The best thing everyone could do is try to ignore it and focus on the better things. Growing up, Angel dealt with many self esteem issues that she kept to herself to save the embarrassment to actually say it out loud. Her family didn't and still doesn't know this because Angel always holds her head up high and walks around pretending to not care when inside, she does. Angel always loved swimming since she was little. She learnt swimming so fast and was so good at it, that her mother decided to place her in several swimming competitions. Lee would then go on to win medals and trophies but that was in her blood and to make her mother and sisters even prouder, Angel went to pursue training as a life guard a few years later on the side. Angel used all her anger from her relationship in her new job and i guess that worked very well. Earning Angel to get a promotion from 'CPR DUMMY' (lifeguard rookie) to 'THE BAY WATCHER' (head lifeguard) in only just a short year. Angel would later go part time so she could still attend college at a private Art College. Aswell as being a lifeguard on the side and trying to train as a wrestler, Angel started to attend college at 17 to do a 2 year art course. People may say that because Angel is a blonde that she may be dumb and useless but the amount of creativity that is inside of Angel is phenomenal. Angel would later fully stop training as a wrestler due to her exams and course work she had to complete as a student besides that, her lifeguard career was giving good money so she couldn't stop that. Angelina finished college 2 years later at the age of 19, leaving with many high grades and awards. At this point in her life she didn't really know what to do anymore. She didn't want to do any arty jobs only because she thinks art is a hobby not 'work'. Going back to the beach almost everyday made Angel little depressed. She got...bored. On October 2nd 2011 Angel saw her mother go against Brooke in a singles match with Quinn at ringside. For some reason this match sparked a flair in Angel to head back to the ring. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Gone Wild (2012) Angel was working for other promotions and independent companies in the United States when Wrestling Gone Wild (WGW) scouted her, and invited her to tryout in 2012. In November that same year, WGW signed her to a one year contract just to see how things go. On the September 8th 2012 episode of WGW, Angel was set to face up coming talent Rosie Snuka but Rosie never showed up. Instead Sherill Romerez came out, challenged Angel and Angel would later succeed to victory by pinning Sherill in that singles match. Over that following year, Angel teamed up with Rumble, as Rumble possessed Angel. They faced many people but unfortunately losing to them on several occasions. The storyline, however, came to an end when Wrestling Gone Wild shut down in April of 2012. Knockouts Divas Wrestling (2013-2014) After WGW shut down, wrestling companies was on the hunt for fresh talent. Signing a Lee and not only a good looking one was very smart of KDW. In Angels debut match she won the divas championship for the first ever time for her brand. Her mother couldn't of been prouder. In KDW there were a lot of conspiracies about Angel. Saying that she did sexual duties to please the head man in charge. This conspiracy was made up when another women on the roster leaked images of Angel's EX career (exotic dancer). Angel tried to prove everyone wrong, even her own mother who for some reason believed the conspiracy. Angelina tried and tried for months to change the way people see her but it just failed. People didn't take her seriously and just saw her as 'Casey's Daughter or even 'Just a stripper'. Everything fell down hill until she realised to not please everyone else and to care about herself. Turning on the KDW universe in late 2013 as the reigning divas champion, she started to grow her character and her skill. Everyone started to realise that Angel isn't a oridinaery lee nor is she a stripper. KDW came to a end in early 2014 when Corrupt Wrestling took over for a short amount of time. All reigns came to a end and restarted as Corrupt was a new brand in charge. Corrupt Wrestling Entertainment (2014-2015) When Angel started competing in CWE she started to gain a bigger following and at this point, left her mothers shadow so she could stand on her own two feet. As the oldest sister she wanted to set a example to her twin (half) sisters to show them what they could become in the future. In late 2015 Angel had a unforgettable rivalry with body guard, Anya Barbosa making her be a three time knockouts champion. Somehow Lexi Von Eric got involved making Angel loose the title but Angel soon got back her title by beating Lexi at summerslam, causing Angel to be a four time knockouts champ. Angel has set the bar for the women's division by having a record breaking four championships. The Beautiful People (KDW Universe) Besides winning the most titles in CWE. Angel decided to renovate her perky, blonde character into a smarter, refreshed self by forming a team we all love to hate known as the beautiful people. Angel formed a partnership with Kaylee Sky and decided to adopt the personas of superficial prima donnas, who loathe and insult anyone they consider to be physically unattractive, they dropped the Kay-Lee Entertainment moniker and became The Beautiful People. Soon later Kendall Rayne joined to make the team more dominate and beautiful. The Exfoliating Ugliness Tour (KDW Universe) The Beautiful People personally hates being in the ring with women they class as 'ugly'. Which sparked the idea to make the other women beautiful by mocking them, ending there career, cutting there hair off, injuring them and so on. Angel and her team of beauties would do anything to help the division and this just seemed right for them. Feud With The Blood Legion And Beautiful People (KDW Universe) New tag team The Blood Legion that consists of Hell Decay & Anya Barbosa took over the KDW Universe. Even though they were certifiably crazy and.. a heel. People just loved them. The Beautiful People didn't take this very well. Angel at this point became a five time knockouts champ by beating another women in another company (CWE not KDW Universe Mode) whilst doing universe mode with KDW . So with the title around her waist, she can't exactly wreck her reputation by loosing the belt? With that said Angel sent Kaylee and Kendall out multiple times to do the dirty work for her. On KDW Battleground Kaylee lost agasint Hell Decay, After the match Angel turned on Kaylee whilst Kendall was out injured. Angel Vs Beautiful People (KDW Universe) (rivalry got scratched) Return To WGW (2015-16) It was recorded that Angel officially re-signed with WGW in late 2015. She then vowed to gain the knockouts championship back to a lee. Angel finally became a 6 time knockouts champion later that year (2016). 'Total Knockouts Entertainment (2017) ' When Angel returned back to TKE, after taking several months. She had a short run in one of the best rated rivalries in the history of wrestling rivalries "The Angel Vs Demon", with Anya Barbosa. Category:Unoriginal CAWs